Noah Almin
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A. Noah Almin is the tenacious oldest son of Mariame Lomax and has an interest in visual art and martial art. He currently just moved to Earth with his older brother to remain with his mother and have more time to develop on his own. For his future plot counterpart, see Noah Fukushima. Background Information Noah Almin CP is the first child between Mariame Almin (2352) and mTahmoh Almin (2352-2382). Later, his mother married the counterpart of his biological father, Tahmoh Almin (2352). Conceived during a period in which his birth father had crossed over to the regular universe, Noah never had the chance to meet the man, save for a brief moment when Connor, as he lay dying, held his infant son for the first time. Months later, his mother met his father's regular counterpart and he became his step-father. From this union came Noah's younger siblings including Delaney Almin (2383), Zayani Almin (2384), Yvette Almin (2384) and Connor Almin (2384). Personal Life *Lauren Wolfe: Noah met Lauren in a special class at school; while he struggled with reading, Lauren had the same issue with numbers. Over the last few years, the two have grown to be close friends; and with puberty approaching, his awareness of her is starting to deepen. Personal History When Noah was still a toddler, a future version of his oldest sister, Delaney, appeared with medical information she had brought from his time. Apparently a procedure had been developed by then Dr. Zayn Vondrehle in her time that would replace the Mirror-genetic material in his body with that of the regular counterpart; if that individual was able to be found. After some consultation with Dr. Julian Bashir, the procedure was done, making Noah fully a child of one universe. While this should have been a fresh new start, life took a hard twist. First his mother gave birth to triplets, then the Klingons attacked DS9 and Bajor out of retaliation for the Federation's involvement in the destruction of their homeworld. The family moved to Mars to live closer to Noah's Paternal Grandfather and further from the danger. Unfortunately, they encountered danger of a different sort - this being Noah's father himself. With Mari out of the home with work, Tahmoh took to physically abusing his young sons, hiding the evidence behind stories of 'accidents' until Noah's mother finally learned the truth and divorced the man. The next few years saw a couple aborted attempts at new relationships - first with Anthony Norad, and then Hitoshi Fukushima. While the latter showed promise of developing, especially after his mother sent Noah's sisters to live with her family on Betazed, Noah's brother, Connor, ruined things by acting out and getting involved with a bad crowd. He was first arrested, and then attacked Noah in anger for giving in to their mother to share the names of Connor's 'friends'. As a result Connor was sentenced to either Juvenile Detention, or Military school. Not wanting her son to fall through the cracks, the family found themselves heading once more for Bajor to pursue the latter option. Education and Career After returning to Bajor for the 2nd time, Noah voluntarily enrolled in the Hadrikpool Military Prep School. Entering as a 'good student' as opposed to his brother's forced admission, Noah found himself on a track formulated to develop him into a prime candidate for Stafleet Academy and life as a Federation Officer. He is on track to graduate in 2395. Category:Tara's Characters Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Deltan Category:Betazoid Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:Mirror Universe Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:CP Double Profile Category:Second Generation Category:March Category:2382 Category:All Characters